


Julia

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex worries he isn’t good enough, Fluff, Just pretend they never age, M/M, Only rated teen because of one vvvv mild scene, Parent!Milex, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: Various scenarios as Alex and Miles raise their daughter.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Milex Big Bang 2019





	Julia

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Milex Big Bang everyone!!! Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @england-is-mine :P
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

It happened first when she was seven. And it broke Miles’ heart. He remembers the exact car ride home, how it was sunny outside when he picked her up from school. He’d told Alex to stay home and continue writing whilst he picked her up- they were really onto something lately. But he remembered specifically, how she wasn’t excited to ride in the front seat as he told her this. 

“Is something up, sweetie?” He asked as he clutched her tiny hand on the way to the car. And then she burst into tears. “Woah, darlin,’ what’s wrong? Did you wanna see daddy?” He crouched beside her on the pavement, so they were level with each other. She shook her head for no. “Then what is it?”

“All the- all the other kids- s- says I’m g- gay, c-cuz you’re ga-y, an- and it sp-reads,” she inhaled for breath on every other word, sadness consuming her. Miles was taken aback. 

“C’mere, sweetie,” he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the car, his eyebrows were furrowed as he thought of what to say. 

Once he made sure her seatbelt was on, he sat back behind the steering wheel and thought. By then, she had calmed down slightly. 

“Who told you that? What did they say?”

“Well Sonja said tha- that I couldn’t play with her no more coz- coz she, she didn’t wanna catch it, coz Ja-Jason said that his mum said it was a sickness, a- and that my daddies had it, b- but it wasn’t my fault that I’d get it, and,”

“Woah, woah, do you even know what gay means, baby?” He asked tenderly. She shook her head.

“It only means that I’m a boy who loves boys, just like their daddies love their mummies,” he tried his best to explain. 

“But I’m not a boy,” she protested. “So how can I catch it?”

“No no, baby, I’m not ill,” Miles assured, and he didn’t know how it happened but saying the words brought his voice to crack and his eyes close to tears. “I’m not sick,” he reiterated. “I just love your daddy very much.” He began stroking her hair. “And being gay is… well it’s just two daddies who love each other or two mummies. And that’s it. Some people think it’s sick just because there’s less of us… or because a book says so… they think it’s strange. But I promise… I’m not sick, neither is daddy, and neither are you.” He concluded. 

“Then why are you crying?” She questioned. Miles tried to brush it off and laughed. 

“I’m sorry baby, it just makes me sad that they said that to you. That school…” he trailed off as he started the car, and they drove home. 

“I’m sorry love, I just didn’t think that it would upset me as much as it does,” Miles explains to Alex in the kitchen once they’ve returned home. 

“Come ‘ere, silleh.” Alex opens his arms to Miles for a hug. “It’s okay to be upset about it,”

“I mean she thought we were sick, for fuck sake,” Miles reiterates in Alex’s arms.

“It’s okay, darlin’. I’ll phone the school up n’ have a chat with her.” Alex promises, pulling away and giving his husband a kiss. 

“Mmhm,” Miles breathes, staying close to Alex at all times. “I’m sorry. I’ve just always been so comfortable with meself and… I’ve just never had someone say that before,” he tries to explain himself, and Alex nods. “And from a kid, too, Jesus,” he laughs.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s just a kid, Mi. She’ll understand more when she’s older.” Alex reassures. With that, Miles nods, satisfied. “Now you go and take a nice hot bath, and I’ll finish those lyrics and make dinner,” Alex smiles.

“Thanks darlin’, y’ the best,” Miles smiled sheepishly as they shared a kiss. 

“Go on, off ya go,” Alex beamed and gave Miles a cheeky slap on the arse with his notepad as he walked away. 

***

“We are  _ not  _ naming our child Julian,” Miles emphasises with a smile, holding Alex close one Christmas Eve in bed. They’re not sure how they got onto the topic of children, but somehow they’re enjoying fantasising about little versions of themselves running around and breaking things.

“But what if it’s a girl? Julia!” Alex exclaims, excited, as if this is really happening. He raises from his position and uses his arm to prop himself up to gauge Miles’ reaction, which is one of scepticism and thoughtfulness. “Think about it! And it doesn’t even have to be after  _ Julian _ ,” he continues. “Julia is such a nice name. There’s Julia from the book, 1984…” he goes on, as if there is a list, but soon realises he doesn’t contain an extensive encyclopaedia knowledge of famous Julia’s. “Oh please, Mi?” He almost begs, like there is in fact a surrogate ready to pop at any moment. 

“I suppose I could live with that…” Miles mumbles and smirks, soaring off of Alex’s enthusiasm. Miles secretly lives for the moments in which Alex is happy and smiling, because he knows it’s so rare. Alex simply chuckles in response, beaming.

“What about you then? What names do you like?” Alex asks, arm becoming sore. He pops back down to the space in Miles’ neck. 

“Oh I don’t know…” Miles begins to think. Ultimately, Miles’ joking and winding Alex up over the fact that they should call their son Miles Kane the Second would become irrelevant in the future, as little were they to know that a baby girl would be brought into the world.

***

“Julia, get down from there! What are y’ tryna’ do?” Alex exclaims, prying his 5 year old away from the bookshelf and into his arms. 

“I want Mr Stork daddy…” she complains, pointing to the plush toy on the shelf. 

“Oh, okay…” Alex hands the girl the toy before carrying her to the front room where him and Miles can keep a safe watch on her. 

“Amelia said it’s where babies come from. Is that true? I’d quite like one…” she trails off, and Alex hears Miles laugh hysterically as he catches the part of the conversation. He sits down next to Miles, with his daughter playing with it in his lap. “Is it true, daddy? How do I make it give me one?” Alex looks at Miles in desperation for help, eyes pleading. 

“I dunno, Alex, is it true?” Miles feigns bewilderment in his voice and Alex scolds him with his eyes and purses his lips. 

“Um, it’s complicated darlin,’” he begins, unaware that they were going to have the talk so young. “Have ya ever seen a lady with a big bump?” 

“Yes!” She exclaims, excited to understand. 

“Well… yeah. When two people love each other vereh much, that happens, and the babeh comes out.” Alex attempts, and pokes Miles for giggling hysterically. 

“Which one of you had the bump?!” She enquires excitedly. 

“It was yeh dad,” Miles jokes, tears in his eyes. 

“No! No it wasn’t… Miles,” Alex sours, and it’s difficult, because it’s not like he can even punish him later. “Men can’t do that, honey. We had to… borrow… a lady,” 

“But did you love her?” She is quick to become confused. 

“Our love for you was good enough,” he lies, and he figures it’s okay for now. They’ll have that conversation another day.

“Okay. I’m going outside now.” She announces abruptly, and with that she’s away for the sandbox.

Alex turns to Miles, angry. Miles however is red in the face, finding the whole thing hilarious. “I hate you,” is all he can muster. 

“Darlin, I thought it was beautiful,” Miles admits, calming down and dragging a hand through Alex’s hair. 

“You’re supposed to help meh! Y’ know I’m no good with words…” 

“No, you were amazing. She’ll forget tomorrow, love.” He reassures before pressing play on some wrestling show. Alex sighs, and looks outside to Julia, full of worry. He’s scared he’s getting it all wrong as he watches the adorable blonde haired girl throw sand everywhere. He looks down at the stork in his hands. “Hey… you okay?” Miles asks, noticing. 

“Mmhm,” Alex nods and allows himself to relax into Miles’ arms, and tries to forget the whole thing. Miles plants a kiss to his head.

“You’re doin’ great, darlin,’” Miles whispers, but Alex isn’t convinced. 

***

“Dad! Dad!!” Julia screams, and the boys race upstairs like their lives depend on it. 

“What’s wrong?! Where are ya?!” Alex shouts back, frantic. 

“Bathroom!” She yells. “Don’t come in!” 

“Oh, God…” Miles realises, and rubs a hand on his forehead as they both stand outside. Alex’s face grows from confusion to realisation very quick. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, as she begins to cry.

“It hurts…” she murmurs. “And there’s… red… everywhere,” 

“Babeh, let us come in,” Alex pleads, a hand on the door. 

“Okay…” there’s some shuffling before she unlocks the door, and they find her sitting uncomfortably on the toilet seat, hugging her stomach and her eyes wet. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay love,” Alex soothes, taking the lead and sitting on the floor next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and tears out of her eyes. Miles stands, scared and speechless. “Miles, get her some underwear please,” he demands, and he is quick to disappear. “I know it’s scary,” he begins. “But it’ll pass, I promise. I’m not gonna sit ‘ere and say it’s all sunshine and rainbows, but you’ll be just fine. I swear.” He says as Miles returns. “Now. Let meh teach ya. It’s dead easy, I’ve read about it…” he begins, and Miles watches his husband of over ten years teach their daughter how to use a sanitary towel. He smiles in almost awe over how comforting and supportive Alex is despite having no clue how she’s feeling. 

“I think you handled it perfectly, love,” Miles assures Alex later that night as they get into bed. “I’m glad you were there, to be honest.”

“You really think so?”

“Better than I could’ve done. Better than most people. Y’ saw me, I was as white as a sheet,” at this, Alex giggles, and they assume their natural position of Alex’s head on Miles’ chest. “You’ve been reading up on that sorta thing?”

“Yeh. Well I did, ages ago. I were starting to think she were hidin’ it from us,” Alex admits, tracing patterns on Miles’ bare chest. 

“Hm,” Miles reflects on his own cluelessness. “She’ll remember y’ did that, Alex. She knows it’s not easy for us,” 

“Hm,” Alex sighs, feeling accomplished. He slides a leg in between Miles’ and leaves light kisses to his chest. After a while, he lifts his head to kiss his lips, his neck. 

“What’s this for?” Miles hums and smiles, noticing the attention. 

“F’ bein’ so sexy…” Alex murmurs amidst his attempts at giving Miles a hickey. Miles moans ever so slightly as Alex attacks his weak spot, a hand on his lover’s waist. Alex moves to Miles’ lips, which becomes a deep and heated kiss that ends in Alex straddling him. Alex cups Miles’ face with his hands, engulfed in his lips like they’re the last thing he’ll taste. He kisses until he can’t breathe, until his husband’s lips become red and swollen, before-

“Dad?” Julia shouts from her room. They pull apart, and Miles is quick to sigh at the loss, although he does see the funny side, and gives Alex a smirk. 

“Yeah?” Alex calls, breathless. 

“It hurts again…” she calls. 

“I’m coming, darlin,’” Alex climbs off of Miles, and gets a robe to cover himself as he goes to leave. 

“Alex,” Miles stops him. 

“Hm?” 

“I really love you,” he suddenly admits. Alex is quick to burst into a smile and a shade of pink in his cheeks. 

“I love you too,” he returns, before leaving the room. 

***

“Hm, I love you,” Alex muttered against Miles’ neck as they both stood facing the mirror before their anniversary dinner. 

“Gross,” a 14 year old Julia leans in the doorway. The boys roll their eyes and pull away from each other. “Only joking. Yuz look great,” she remarks, and they really do. 

“Fanks, darlin,’” Miles wonders up to her in a tailored maroon suit, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re still alright to stay at Amelia’s?’’ 

“Of course. I can’t think of anything worse than staying here tonight…” she insinuates. 

“Don’t be rude.” Alex chimes in, despite smiling slightly. He’s secretly looking forward to it- it’s been a while seeing as at this age Julia doesn’t sleep until late. 

The taxi had decided to be obscenely late, and Miles had taken the opportunity to change and re-change his jewellery a hundred times. Meanwhile, Alex and Julia were sat in the living room waiting. 

“So you don’t need a lift?” He asks again.

“I’m fine, dad. You guys need to stop worrying.” She lets him know, eyes focused on some sitcom. 

“I know,” he sighs, looking up to the stairs to see if Miles is coming; he isn’t.

“What’s up?” She catches on to the sadness in his voice.

“Nothing. I just want everything to be perfect, y’know,” he admits. She sighs and there’s a large pause as she reflects.

“I don’t understand how you can love someone so much, that after years of marriage, you still want to impress him.” She states, and Alex smiles.

“That’s sweet. I don’t know. I just do,” he ponders if he should go into it, go into why. 

“How did you meet again? I can’t remember,” 

“His band were supporting mine. We were in some club, he was high though, so he can’t remember a thing,” he informs her, which gets a laugh. 

“I remember. That’s dad alright. Not love at first sight, then?” 

“God, no. We were friends. For 16 years,” he reflects with a hint of regret. 

“Damn.” 

“Yeah, it were awkward. But I fink it makes us closer, that we’ve been through so much,” 

“Yeah. Who came onto who, then?” 

“He came onto me one night on tour. I’m glad he did, I couldn’t take it no more,” 

“Take what?”

“The… the lyin’ to meself, I guess.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She says solemnly, full of realisation. “That must’ve been shit,”

“Hm,” he hums. “I’m alright now though, it were just tough, cause Miles has always been so confident,” 

She nods, and as if on demand, there’s a honk outside and Miles comes rushing down the stairs. 

“Alreyt, I’ll see ya tomorrow then,” Alex stands up before going over to kiss her goodbye. 

“Hey, see ya tomorrow darlin,’” Miles waltzes in and does the same. 

“See ya,” she says, not moving from having her legs lounged over the edge of the chair. Before they go to leave, she adds one more thing: “Hey,” she begins as they turn around, “I love you,” she aims at the pair of them, who stand there puzzled and smirking. 

“Love you too, doll.” Miles speaks for both of them, interlocking his fingers with Alex’s like muscle memory. Alex gives her a knowing smile, and she glances at their hands. “Have a good night,”

“You too,” she says, and with that, they’re gone, and she reflects on her parents’ love and hopes that one day she has a bond like that of her own.   
  


***  
  


“Hey,” she begins, staring at herself in the mirror, filled with an anxious-sick feeling of nerves. 

“Hm?” Miles turns, who is tying a bouquet of flowers together with immaculate silk yellow ribbon on a dressing table in the corner.

“How did you know?”

“Know wha?” He asks, mouth muffled with a safety pin in between his lips.

“That he was the one,” she queeries. At this, he stops fiddling immediately. 

“Well, I dunno really. He was beautiful.” He makes his way over to where she is, places an arm around her shoulders. “He still is. And so different. His mind, he… he’s somethin’ else.” He finishes.

“Yeah but, how did you  _ know.  _ That you loved him,” 

“Y’ not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No, I- I just want to remember.” She summises, wanting to save it for later. Never knowing the perfect relationship because her parents live up to it already. She leans in to her dad’s embrace.

“I- I don’t know, Jules. All I know is that I never want to spend a day without him. Without him next to me, in bed, by me side. I can’t imagine anythin’ without him. You, me, who I am, it wouldn’t exist. He makes me better. Happier. Calmer. And I suppose that's it really. It’s so important that you’re marryin’ for love, Jules. Not just cause you don’t wanna be alone,”

“I know, I know. You guys just never fight.” She worries.

“Of course we do,” he smiles. “We fight over- who’s turn it is to watch TV and, whether I get all the choruses or he does, or the verses, or who’s going to drive to the studio cause they forgot their bag, or, who’s makin’ dinner, and all the stupid stuff like that. But it was so much worse, Julia. We used to really hurt each other, before. I treasure those little arguments, cause I remember how it was, how lucky we are. You have to look for the good in them, try to move on. It only gets bad if- if you don’t learn from it. If you’re fighting all the time.” 

“Uh huh. Thank you,” she tells him, and they share a long hug which Alex walks in on. He simply stands and watches, beaming until they notice.

“It’s time,” he almost whispers. 

_ “Heads or tails,” she demanded in a fit of frustration one night. They were sitting cuddling on the sofa, in the dark of the living room, the only light one of a Bowie documentary.  _

_ “Why?” Alex asked. _

_ “Just do it,” she pried. _

_ “Heads,” said Miles, and the coin spun. A million times in a row, it then landed with a smack on the back of her palm. _

_ “Tails. Alex, you’re giving me away.” She concluded, and that was it. She spun on her heel, and they never spoke of it again.  _

She pulls that face- Alex knows it well. It’s the face he made seconds before his first gig, the ‘well, here goes nothing,’ face. When you’re nervous, but excited, ready to go. 

“I’d better go sit down then,” Miles says, before kissing Julia and then Alex on the cheek. There’s a moment when he leaves, the silence, unknowing of what to say. She straightens herself out, smooths her hands over the embroidered daisies on her dress.

“Ya look beautiful,” he comments, and she only blushes before collecting the flowers that Miles laid out on the table. He doesn’t move an inch from leaning on the doorframe. There is a long pause. “I feel like I should say summat inspirational,” he admits. “Advice,” he ponders, looking for the words.

“Don’t,” she smiles, walking up to him, handing him the veil to help her with. He fixes it on her head.

“I never thought I’d have a daughter. Or a husband, y’know?” he confesses, and she nods. 

“I know,” she smiles in sympathy, aware of the past. “Come on,” she says, as if this is bigger for him than her. All the time their arms are interlinked, they move in slow motion down towards the area, then down the aisle, he searches desperately for something to say, something memorable. He curses himself for being a lyricist and failing to think, but then she turns to him, and he comes back to life:

“I love you,” she says, and he realised then that he didn’t fail; he didn’t need to say anything at all.


End file.
